Playing the Matchmaker
by Blue Midnight
Summary: When Courtney finds out her brother has a crush on Carl Foutley, she'll do anything to get them together, whether they like it or not! Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: As Told By Ginger doesn't belong to me, if it did you would be seeing much more of the younger children. Oh, yes before you go on please note this is a slash story, i.e. Boy/boy. If this offends you then leave, simple as that. Any flames will be directly sent to burn marshmallow.  
  
  
  
Playing the Matchmaker.  
  
If Courtney Gripling liked anything, it was setting people up. There was an undeniable cuteness about it, like Ginger Foutley and her crush Ian. The problem was that now they were in high school, she had gone of him slightly. Slightly, as in major.  
  
Giving her now longer, yet sill shining locks some good strokes with her hairbrush she turned her mind to the matter of playing cupid, she needed victims, and ones with chemistry.  
  
She mentally flicked through the single girls in the class.  
  
Ginger, she pondered it, but Fate already seemed to be playing a big tune in that girl's life.  
  
Dodie. Courtney made a face in the mirror; she was now more boy-crazy then in junior-high. Then it had been puppy love, now it was full-scale glomping.  
  
Mipsy. Once her closest confidence for a very short period of time. She while not having a boyfriend secretly had a girlfriend. She hadn't been seen yet, as she lived in Spain.  
  
That left Macie, Courtney fell of her chair in front of the dressing table in laughter. The girl may be well in her teens by now, but she sure didn't look it. Courtney smirked at the thought of the girl in her bathing suit, looking more like a boy then ever.  
  
Then who was left? In her old school, she could do anything. Now she was hindered, being popular in junior-high didn't mean the same thing came here. Still, she was very popular. She smirked as she flicked her hair before tying it up in a high ponytail.  
  
"Winston," she pressed a button on the intercom, "I need to go the mall, get the limo ready."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," came the nervous reply, "your brother will be coming also, he needs something there as well." Courtney suppressed a groan. Blake was someone she didn't mind, for a little brother he was all right. He knew when get out of the way and leave her alone.  
  
"Fine!" she said more snappishly then she attended and pressed the button again. A tentative knock on the door was heard.  
  
"Come in Blake," she called. Blake had grown, that much she could see though he was rather on the slender, small side compared to the people in his class. Though that was perhaps he was two years younger then them. His tastes in clothes had changed. They were still smart, yet also casual. With polo necks, long sleeveless jackets and his hair longer and no longer parted but rather longer.  
  
"Hey, Courtney." He shifted on the heels of his feet and fiddled with the shirt he was wearing.  
  
Big Sister time alert. Though Courtney would prefer that Blake move far, far away she still tried to be a big sister, or at least smile and nod.  
  
"Uh, Courtney. What do you do when you really like someone, though you don't know, or think they like you back." Courtney squealed in delight. Leaving Blake in the dark about why she suddenly flung her arms around him.  
  
"Oh, this perfect. So who is the lucky girl, Noelle, Marie………no I have it! It's Hannah, that girl with the freckles. Bad dress sense, though she really knew about make-up products and how to apply them. She is kinda cute as well, so is it her?" Blake shook his head, "You know she can't stand me, and I don't like the other girls."  
  
"Then who Blake, look I can't se……….uh, help you unless you tell me her name." Blake looked at her intently.  
  
"Promise not to tell Mama or Father." Courtney looked at him aghast.  
  
"It's Gwendolyn, isn't it? That punk, the one who stole Lucky junior- high fair money." Blake again shook his head. Courtney sighed, at times she wished he would just tell her, but no he had to do it the hard way.  
  
"It's Carl Foutley." The girl stared at her brother, the intercom rang with Winston stating that the Limo was ready but she ignored it.  
  
"You like Ginger's kid brother, I thought you hated each other."  
  
"We do, at least he does. He'll kill me if he found out, and I don't mean that as a joke. If not him than Woodsey."  
  
"Look, I'll deal with. Just sit back. Besides I need a new couple, and I think I've just found it. Now lets get going, if I have to go to the mall with you I think I'd rather get it over with."  
  
The smaller boy grinned, "I know exactly how you feel."  
  
  
  
~***~  
  
One  
  
Two  
  
Three  
  
Then, "Carl, stop throwing that ball!" Carl stuck his tongue out in the direction of his sister's bedroom he was bored. Didn't she know that? And she claimed to have "female intuition."  
  
He let the ball bounce of the wall one more time before collapsing on his bed. Hoodsey, his closest friend, was on a fishing trip with his dad. He was bored with just sitting in the now small doghouse.  
  
Blake hadn't attempted to gain the eyeball in ages. In fact, thought Carl, he seemed to blush whenever Carl started to talk about a proposition, or avoid him intently.  
  
With his luck, he may as well invite Brandon to his next birthday party.  
  
"Carl," he moaned as he heard his mother's footsteps, everything that went wrong in this house, and he was always the guilty.  
  
"Carl," Lois called again, "Where did you put my spare lotion?" Carl spluttered at this. He knew for a fact that Ginger used the stuff.  
  
"Ask Ginger, besides why would I use it. Got no desire to smell like fresh cut flowers, thank you very much!" He tossed the ball in his hand a couple of times.  
  
Perhaps a circus, that would be a great way to get money. Though would he be able to pull it off, he sighed, what he had been able to do as a nine-year-old kid, he couldn't do anymore. In the old days, he would come up with something with a snap of the fingers. Old age sucked, heck, junior- high sucked.  
  
He faintly heard giggles from his sister's room, the name Ian, and Darren were mentioned often. Carl wished the girl would make up her mind, just so a proper dinner conversation could be have. One more meal with, "I really think he's noticing me," and Ginger would be on the first plane to Europe, in a box.  
  
The phone in his bedroom rang; jumping of his bed he made a grab for it.  
  
"Hello?" The voice that came back surprised him.  
  
"Hey, Carl Foutley." It was Courtney Gripling, he assumed that she must of wanted Ginger.  
  
"Uh, did you want anything? My sister perhaps." There was some tittering and a scoffing voice replied.  
  
"No, I wanted to talk to you. My daddy, he has some spare tickets to see a show, and since this is more your style it was suggested you could come." Carl thought for a moment, if anything it would stop the monumental boredom that was surrounding this weekend.  
  
"I guess, Blake's coming isn't he?" A yes was his answer; Carl tapped his feet on the floor. If Blakey-boy, was coming then perhaps he's get some answers out of him. He missed the fun of trying to protect the eyeball, and the schemes.  
  
"Then yeah, sure. Oh what show it is?" He heard some noises at the other end of the line, like someone was breathing heavily into it.  
  
"Oh, no my moblile………………got that……………..seven, my place. Bye!" The connection was quickly cut of, leaving Carl feeling very confused.  
  
  
  
~~**~~  
  
Courtney hung up the mobile; she smirked at Miranda and Blake.  
  
"Very smooth," complimented Miranda, smugly.  
  
"You know, you really don't have to do this, seriously," twittered Blake. Courtney waved a hand, brushing Blake's objection aside.  
  
"Nonsense, when Miranda and I have finished, I'll be known as the Queen of Matchmakers!" Blake groaned.  
  
"I need another family!"  
  
  
  
So should I carry this on? Review nicely folks and tell me! 


	2. Chapter 2

Playing the Matchmaker  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Mom, can I see a concert, tonight?" The young boy called down to his mother, who he guessed was cooking lamb chops on the stove. The voice that came back was highly suspicious, "What sort of concert?" Carl stuck his tounge out, Ginger wouldn't be asked that, then again sweet Ginger never did the bad stuff in front of Lois' eyes. "It starts at an early time, seven or maybe six. Courtney Gripling invited me..." he was cut of by Ginger. "Why would Courtney invite you to a concert, Carl?" He heard footsteps, both from the landing and from the stairs. Ginger reached his door first, flanked by Dodie and Macy. Soon Lois came up behind them, "You.." Lois started, Carl frowned at his mother, who seemed for once in her life to be stumbling to find the right words. "Carl, I realise young boys get crushes, but I really don't think..." She stopped as Carl broke down in to hysterics. "What's so funny?" asked Ginger. "Mom, Ginger, ladies. Nothing bad is happening. Courtney is not seducing me, and I do not have a crush on her. Courtney just invited me because of these extra tickets and since it's supposedly more my style, she invited me to accompany Blake." Lois visibly relaxed. "I'm still not sure, these things can be dangerous, besides she may have said seven as the meeting time. I don't want you out alone, maybe Ginger and some of her friends can go with you." "Mom, you can't, you just," Carl was sure that his chance to talk to Blake would be ruined if they were there, "I..I don't know if Courtney or Blake would like it. Anyway, there might not be any more tickets." He crossed his fingers, and prayed deeply. Lois raised an eyebrow. "Fine, but I'm still wanting you to call her. What concert is it?" Carl shrugged. "Dunno, the line broke up. See, told you I need a better telephone. Hey, can I get a cellphone?" "Not a chance Carl." The three teenagers left, probably to talk about some guy named Ian again. Carl looked at his mother, a pleading puppy-dog look in his eyes. It was one he had gotten from Hoodsey. The gullible friend was becoming quite the little mastermind. Carl inwardly beamed with pride at that. "Ginger has one, why can't I have one?" "Ginger didn't let out the mice in her biology lab, did she?" "What can I say," Carl looked angelically at his mother, "When I see suffering I just have to help." He placed a hand over his heart, looking sorrowful, though the glint in his eyes ruined it. "it is a curse!" He was pleased to note his mother suppress a chuckle. "Fine, you can go, but be on your best behaviour, or else." She turned and left, ignoring her only son sweetly call, "Or else what?  
  
  
  
  
  
~****~ The problem, Blake mused, with his sister, was that she hardly ever let go off an idea. The two girls, abandoning their own hunt for clothes, had turned on him. After being subjected to clothes that should not be worn in public he was ready to collapse. Miranda and Courtney, were just beginning. "How about something, well light and airy! Maybe a nice shirt, said Courtney thoughtfully. Miranda shook her head, "No, it'd just make him look skinny." She looked him up and down. Blake squirmed, as he felt Miranda's cool and calculating eye on him. Deciding to risk it, Blake put forward his own suggestion, to find something on his own. The telling off that he had received from Miranda, made him wish he were in a jar with his tonsils. His sister had booked five seats for some Nu metal concert; Blake had suggested something, slightly classical. Again Miranda snubbed his ideas. The fair-haired boy felt she could see into the future and prepared a witty retort beforehand. He didn't know who the other seat was for, and knew better than to ask. After much anguish, mostly on Blake's part they were leaving the death trap, named the mall. Passing the Gap, Blake's mobile rang. He plucked it from his pocket with out thinking. His hand pressed the small silver device to his cheek. "Hello, Blake Gripling speaking." "Hey, Blakey-boy!" Blake almost let go of the mobile, as he paled visibly.  
  
  
  
  
  
And we shall leave it there. Sorry this chapter took so long, but I was at a loss for what to do with this one. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first, if I get as many for this chapter you shall see the third one out pretty quickly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Playing the Matchmaker  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Blake quickly covered the mouth piece on the phone. "What do I do, it's Carl," hissed Blake, Miranda thoughtfully put a finger on her lip. "Oh, let's see now. Ah, yes. How about saying, hello to him or something." Courtney put a hand on the girl's designer shirt. "Now, now Miranda. Remember Ian, and that little date you had arranged."  
  
If there was a God, Blake believed now, since Miranda's face went a peculiar shade of red.  
  
"HELLO, Blake are you listening to me," came Carl's slightly irate voice. Blake uncovered the telephone.  
  
"Uh, hi Carl." Blake winced at how high-pitched his voice was sounding. Carl would know something was wrong for sure.  
  
Strangely enough, he didn't.  
  
"I wanted to get more details about the concert, you know, before the Courtney's phone gave out. Like do I meet you at the concert, and times getting back and everything?"  
  
Blake turned to his sister, who started talking to him softly, as so not to be heard.  
  
"Oh, you meet at our place....at seven, seven? Yeah, seven. Winston'll drive us down there. The concert ends at twelve, but we'll leave earlier if your Mom wants us to.  
  
"What kind of music is it, who's playing?" asked Carl.  
  
"You except me to know? It's a Nu metal thing. Father decided he wanted to get with the music of this time."  
  
Carl chuckled. "Yeah, mine wants to get into everything I do. It's nuts, he's not around for years, and all of a sudden it's lets go out and do stuff. The thing is, the stuff he wants to do. I've already out grown. Anyway, I have to go, The time I'm allowed on the phone is shortening by the minute. Bye!"  
  
The phone was obviously put down so Blake switched his off.  
  
"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" smiled Courtney sweetly.  
  
Blake scowled at her. "Maybe for you. Oh, I remembered something, who's the fifth ticket for?"  
  
Courtney smiled secretly she looked conspiringly around, and whispered in a loud whisper. "Someone, who is not privy to the plot, my young apprentice," with a side long glances at people.  
  
Miranda sighed, "We need to get you out of that drama group." She dragged the blonde girl by the arm, and frog marched her out of the mall, Blake following at her heels.  
  
  
  
~**~  
  
As often as Hoodsey told him, Mr Bishop was still convinced that fish could be found in the lake. It was a belief that he had been holding for several hours now.  
  
"There isn't anything here, let's go. Come on Dad, we'll stop off for a burger on the way home." Hoodsey hoped the mention of food would sway his father. George Bishop looked at his son, before recasting a line.  
  
"It's the principle of fishing that counts, the peacefulness, the solitude. It's the greatest gift a father can give his son." "I'd prefer a stereo," muttered Hoodsey.  
  
The older man tugged the collar on his t-shirt and shifted in the boat. "Now Hoodsey, you know what your Mom feels about that sort of stuff." Joanne Bishop was still strict and harsh, and more than certain that Carl should be locked up. His sister was starting, in his opinion, to take after her. Carl was certain that it was teenage angst.  
  
"Dad, please. I'm not having fun, and I've already run through my life six times now. Besides," he threw a packet of something barely edible into the water, before remembering the no littering rule. He leaned forward out of the boat and took it out of the water. "I would like to eat something that I can pronouce, you know."  
  
"Do you really want to go?" sighed Mr Bishop, Hoodsey nodded frantically and gave his best "Don't you love me anymore" look. The one that surprisingly had got him off detention. He was sure that it was the still chubby cheeks that set it off. He wished that people would stop pinching them.  
  
They worked. Hoodsey smiled to himself as they sped off in the car. Hopefully they'd be back before six-thirty. He couldn't wait.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well this is interesting, will Hoodsey be a help, or mess things up for Blake. The next chapter comes in soon, hopefully. Till then, read and review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Playing the Matchmaker  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The digital alarm clock, was evil.  
  
It was already showing the time six-forty much to Blake's anguish. The platinum haired boy was starting to have serious second thoughts about this. He'd already had tried to escape through his window but with no success.  
  
"Master Blake," Blake glanced up, it was Winston. "Carl and one of his friends is at the door," Blake spluttered.  
  
"It's not seven yet, and who's with him anyway?" Then Blake slapped a hand to his forehead, realising who would be with him.  
  
"Anything the matter," asked Winston, genuinely concerned for the boy.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry, you can go know Winston," he gave the butler a slight smile, something he had though beneath him a few years ago. Winston walked off, going in the direction of the kitchens. He just knew it would be Woodsey, he hoped Courtney and Miranda; the so-called Brains behind this all were prepared for some re-planning.  
  
He walked, slower than usual to the front door, delaying the inevitable. Soon, the crush of his young life was in view, with his little tagalong. Blake could already feel his pale cheeks become a rosy colour.  
  
"Hey, Blakey-boy," laughed Carl, green eyes twinkling with hidden mischief, he looked good, too good in fact. "Listen do you mind if Hoodsey comes along? I know it's a bit awkward but can you at least think about it..Blake? Are you all right? Blake was looking at him, rather strangely, the way that Ginger looked at Ian.  
  
"Did you say something?" asked Blake, blinking. Carl open his mouth to start again, Hoodsey interrupted him though.  
  
"Can I come too?" said Hoodsey, casting a suspicious look at Blake.  
  
"I guess so," said Blake slowly, "hang on, I have to ask my sister." He half-ran up the marble staircase.  
  
The taller boy looked at the blonde, "See Hoodsey, he's not as bad as you think, you just needed to give him a chance," effectively placing all blame for their treatment of Blake on Hoodsey.  
  
"I guess," there was a long pause as Hoodsey gathered up his thoughts, "Carl, I'm not trying to be weird or anything but I think Blake has a cr..." his sentence was interrupted by the bombshell known as Courtney who came running down.  
  
"Hey, you're here! Hoodsey can too, I just needed to cancel Deanne invitation," the teen shrugged and smiled, "she'll soon get over it, their always fine after the first few moments of hysteria!" She laughed at the blank expression of the two boys.  
  
"Never mind," Miranda and Blake reappeared who seemed almost to be hiding behind the black girl.  
  
"Maybe if everyone is here, Courtney, we should get going?"  
  
Courtney clasped her hands together and bounced on the spot, "great, Blake get Winston here." She made her way to the door, "the rest of us will wait outside, it shouldn't take long." Then she bounded outside.  
  
Blake started towards the red button, discreetly hidden in the decour. A plump hand stopped him.  
  
"Blake," Hoodsey's round face was strangely serious, "Blake I know! It's so obvious anyway."  
  
"What is," stammered Blake, "look maybe you should go outside." He winced as Hoodsey gripped his arm and pulled him close.  
  
"You have a crush on him," said Hoodsey icily, "well let me tell you something. I care deeply for Carl, and I won't let him be corrupted by a snake like you!" He pushed Blake away from him, confused, and almost in tears.  
  
And that's the end of chapter 4, yippee. Hoodsey lovers, don't worry he'll become nicer in later chapters, I'm just adding some spice. See you at number five and remember to review folk! See ya! 


	5. Chapter 5

Playing the Matchmaker  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The atmosphere in the limo was awful, at best. Courtney couldn't understand it. So, the crushes best friend had come along, but Blake would have to get to tolerate Woodsey, or was it Hoodsey to be Carl's boyfriend. Blake was making looking out the window, keeping his face from being seen.  
  
"Blake," said Courtney, trying to get her little brother to start talking, "would you like a soda or something?" She blessed silently the fact she was near the drinks cabinet, not to mention she could eat the peanuts.  
  
"Nah, it's okay." Blake pushed a button and the glass separating them from Winston went down. "Winston, how far away is it now," they'd been driving for what seemed forever and a day.  
  
The scrawny man smiled, "It's right around the corner, good thing that this limo is sound proof, I'll bet it's deafening out there,  
  
"Alright!" Carl pumped a hand in the air, almost punching Miranda out; she gave a withering look to the boy, who melted in his seat.  
  
"Sorry, Miranda," already Carl was learning the rules of staying alive when Miranda was near.  
  
"Oh it doesn't matter," smiled Courtney, "oh, and you boys don't have to stay near us, it's a sort of move and mingle thing. Just meet us by the limo when it's time to get home. And have fun!"  
  
"I'm sure we will Courtney," said Hoodsey, glancing at Blake who quickly looked out the window, "I'm sure we will."  
  
**~~**  
  
The atmosphere was amazing, and like Courtney said, everyone was moving about, hardly a person was sitting down. They could see some of their classmates, with more people coming in from the entrances.  
  
"This place is so cool," laughed Carl, he grabbed both Blake and Hoodsey by the hand and started to drag them through the crowd, Blake scowled as Courtney winked at him with a small wave.  
  
"I don't think we should move to far away from Courtney and Miranda!" protested Blake over the noise of the crowd.  
  
"Scared Blakey-boy?" smirked Carl, Blake pouted slightly and tugged his hand, albeit reluctantly away from Carl.  
  
"No!" he said, a little too quickly, "I just think they night...." He was cut of as the crowd suddenly surged and was pushed away from Carl. He frantically tried to get through them to no success.  
  
"Hey, kid! Get outta the way!" a large teen shoved the blonde away from him, into a brunette boy with a monkey on his shoulder?  
  
"Brandon, what are you doing in a place like this?" he straightened up slightly away his older classmate.  
  
"Mr Liquorice just looovvveeeessss concerts! Don't you?" Brandon replied tickling the poor monkey under his chin.  
  
"Riiggght, I'm going to go know," Blake started to back away from Brandon.  
  
"Mr Liquorice doesn't want you to go, are you having fun, my brother and his friends are here! Isn't this cool?"  
  
"It's....wonderful, I have to go. I got separated from Carl, and we really should be with people, so why don't you go find my brother and I'll go find Carl, how about it?" He winced as Brandon dug his sharp fingernails into arm; Brandon was looking angrily at him.  
  
"Mr Liquorice wants you to stay," he said, stressing every word, the grip on Blake's arm tightened, he tried to break the grip, till the monkey bared his teeth at him and he quailed.  
  
"Now!" exclaimed Brandon, his voice was light and hyper like always, but his face was intently staring at Blake, "let's go have some fun, shall we?" He pulled Blake further away from Carl and Woodsey.  
  
"Look, Brandon, I'd love to hang out with you, but they'll all be worried. Besides I'm not sure a monkey is allowed in here!" Blake desperately tried to reason with the teen.  
  
"Mr Liquorice goes wherever I go, and we are going to have some fun..understand?" Brandon finished off angrily; Blake was getting scared now, though he would never admit it to himself. The actions of Brandon were frightening him to no end.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, that's the end of chapter 5, complete with the psychotic Brandon Higsby, Read, review, and I might just tell you what else will happen. So long! 


	6. Chapter 6

Playing the Matchmaker  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Carl looked frantically around, they were only a minute into this concert and they'd already lost Blake. Courtney was going to kill them, and possibly Miranda.  
  
"Hoodsey, where the heck did he go to," Carl jumped up, trying to see the blonde. "Do you think he's alright?"  
  
Hoodsey shrugged, "Who cares?"  
  
"Who care? I do. If we upset Courtney we upset Miranda, and I may have known her only for a short while, but she's kind of terrifyingly sadistic!" finished Carl of with a pant.  
  
"But we'll miss the band play up close," whined Hoodsey, indeed the band were setting up instruments and those he had actually sat down were now crowding around the stage,  
  
"So, we still need to find him," Carl looked critically at Hoodsey. "What's your problem with Blake anyway. It's not as if we're in ninth grade anymore, it's time to move and stuff. Now I'd understand if it was Brandon," Carl shuddered, "that kid is crazier than a headless chicken.  
  
Hoodsey snorted in disgust.  
  
"If you don't know by now Carl, your getting old, it's right in front of you."  
  
"What's right in front of me."  
  
"Blake has the biggest crush on you."  
  
Carl's mouth fell wide open, the thoughts of the blushes and how he had reacted in the doorway came flashing to mind. Then a clearer one came up. Two boys' in a limo, drinking ginger ale and laughing over their victory. Then he remembered how Blake had wanted to bury the hatchet, without saying as much. He recalled, with a slight bitter taste in his mouth how he had instantly rejected the offer.  
  
"So, how long do you think he's had it, Hoods?"  
  
~**~  
  
Miranda looked on as her best friend casually flirted with two guys, she could join them, but it seemed such a hassle. She would never admit that guys were just plain scared of her. It wasn't her fault, she had to be tough, she had to. Courtney bounced over towards her, her creamy face flushed with the excitement and adrenaline this concert seemed to provide.  
  
"This is amazing, I get to set my brother up, and I have a hot date for the concert. Plus one of them really thinks your cute."  
  
Miranda waved a condescending hand at Courtney, "Nah, besides it wouldn't be right, I have a boyfriend. It's how the whole boyfriend/girlfriend dynamics work."  
  
Courtney laughed the giddy laugh she was becoming famous for, "It's only flirting Miranda, lighten up!" The smaller girl pulled at the black girl's wrist and started to slowly push her along.  
  
"I see no reason to," Miranda stuck her nose into the air.  
  
"Oh, come on. You're just standing there, at least let's dance and have a bit of fun.  
  
Again with the dancing, Miranda never understood why people bothered dancing at these sorts of things. Didn't people realise it was all about your looks and keeping up appearances.  
  
Sighing, the two boys loomed nearer as Courtney, like a puppy wagging its tail skipped her towards them, that is until they were hit by two pre- teen boys.  
  
"Woodsey, Carl. What are you doing here? Where's Blake?" asked Courtney bewildered.  
  
"Uh, that's Hoodsey," corrected Hoodsey, Carl elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Well, you see, we kind of well lost him." Courtney suddenly grabbed Carl at the collar.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Oh and I know Blake has a crush on me."  
  
Courtney narrowed her eyes at him, "And what do you think of it?"  
  
Carl looked apologetically at Hoodsey, "To tell you the truth, I don't mind it. It wouldn't be a problem to go on a few dates. He's short of growing on me," finished off Carl, studiously avoiding the upset look on Hoodsey's face.  
  
  
  
And that's the end of chapter six, and with Carl's reaction to it, but poor Hoodsey. Well to number seven, you know the drill. See ya! 


	7. Chapter 7

Playing the Matchmaker  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Blake frantically tried to pull his arm from Brandon's iron like grip, the what seemed to be sugar hyped up boy seemed to be on a craze of some sorts,  
  
"Come on, Brandon! Let me go! I don't have time for games."  
  
Brandon turned and scowled at him, "Yes you do. Cause games are fun, fun, fun......." He trailed of murmuring to himself, swaying slightly and bobbing his head.  
  
"No, no fun. Bad games, evil games," Blake scolded Brandon wasn't listening. He sighed and reluctantly raised his fist.  
  
It came crashing into Brandon's long-lashed eye, and broke the grip Brandon had on him. Blake stared in amazement at the black eye already beginning to form. He then turned around and sprinted, knocking down a fair number of people on the way.  
  
"Carl! Woodsey, anyone?" shouted Blake as the crowd started to close around him. The band had started playing and the crowd was uncaring of what a junior-high student wanted. Blake gulped back a feeling of panic as he started elbowing his way to the crowd.  
  
"Come on. Let me me out!" he was grabbed by a large teen with shaggy blonde hair.  
  
"You don't stop that, and you isn't gonna live to see tomorrow!" threatened the teen, a victim of his frantic elbowing.  
  
"Sure," muttered Blake, "I'll stop," then under his breath, "as soon as you learn how to speak properly." The teen shook him by his shirt.  
  
"I heard that you little runt!" snarled the teen. Blake trembled as the teen easily lifted him into the air, he pulled his face close to him and grinned maliciously.  
  
"Let this be a lesson not to tick those off who are wiser and better than you'll ever be," the teen raised a fist, and Blake scrunched his eyes closed as it seemed to loom closer and closer.  
  
"Hey, stop that!" Blake opened his eyes to see a black teen holding back the white one, "why don't you pick on someone your own size.  
  
The white teen sized up the black one, till he snorted, "It ain't worth ma time." Both the others breathed a sigh of relief, as Blake was and the teen slumped away.  
  
"Thank you," breathed Blake, "who ever you are!"  
  
The black teen cocked an eyebrow at him, "you already know me, indirectly of course. I'm Darren, one of Ginger's friend," his mouth dropped as he saw Blake's look on incomprehension, "you have to know me!" he sighed, "never mind."  
  
"Your one of Ginger's friend? She's Carl's sister isn't she?" asked Blake, recognising the name of the girl.  
  
"Yeah," Darren looked around, "hey, are any of them here, Carl or Ginger. I mean."  
  
"Carl is, as well as my sister and their friends, I sort of got separated. And I'm Blake."  
  
"I already know that, I helped you with that blackmailing thing. I think you should stay with me till we find your friends, you almost got battered back there."  
  
"Fine, but I don't need anyone looking after me," huffed Blake.  
  
Darren groaned and ran a hand through his hair, "why are junior-high students so hard to deal with?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's the end of number seven! With Darren in it as well, remember the drill, and I'll stop delaying the inevitable and get you to the end of this ride. 


	8. Chapter 8

Playing the Matchmaker  
  
Chapter 8  
  
They had been searching for Blake for over 15minutes, it seemed as if the platinum haired boy had completely disappeared from the concert, and Courtney was getting more than a little worried.  
  
"Where could he be," she asked spinning around on her toes trying to see over the heads of so many different people, "what if he's hurt, or worse feeling claustrophobic, it'd be the caverns all over again. This is all my fault!" Miranda put a hand, awkwardly on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine," comforted Miranda stiffly, the words nor the gesture not coming easily to her.  
  
"Maybe, he is smart. But I'm still his big sister! He should know better than to get himself lost. Blake is so inconsiderate at times," huffed Courtney.  
  
"Is it me," whispered Carl to Hoodsey, "but she reminds me of Ginger when she acts like that." Miranda gave him with a hard whack around the head. Carl smiled sheepishly at her. The black girl rolled her eyes dramatically then turned her attention to the panicking Courtney, who was now biting her perfectly manicured nails.  
  
"Mama is going to kill me! No Daddy is, and then when he's through Winston will!"  
  
"Courtney, no one is about to kill you, least of all Winston!" shouted Miranda.  
  
"Oh yes he will," retorted Courtney, causing several people to look at them and shake their heads. "Winston adores Blake, trust me, I'm dead!"  
  
"Always said it was the butler who did the murder," said Hoodsey, nodding his head.  
  
"There has to be some way, this way of looking is impossible. What we need is something a little more substantial...." her eyes drifted to the stage, and more importantly the microphone. Courtney gave a squeal of delight.  
  
"Wait here," she ordered as she dashed as fast as she could to the direction of the stage.  
  
The remaining three looked at each other in bafflement. Then one by one they looked at where Courtney was looking.  
  
"She wouldn't!" gasped Miranda.  
  
"I think she might," said Hoodsey, inwardly gleeful about what was going to happen.  
  
"Blake's going to be so mad," finished Carl, his eye following the swiftly moving teen.  
  
  
  
**~**  
  
Darren couldn't believe how he got into these things. He tried to be a good Samaritan and he ended up a babysitter. It didn't help his feet were killing him, and Blake was skittering here and there, calling names randomly.  
  
"Blake...Blake! Perhaps we should stop now, my feet are killing me," pleaded Darren.  
  
"What for," asked Blake innocently, never before dealing with people with sore feet, or any other kinds of aches and pains.  
  
"I want to stop," said Darren, stressing each letter of each word.  
  
"Oh!" said Blake, slowly, "why didn't you say so?"  
  
Darren rolled his eyes to the sky, an action he'd been doing a lot this evening, something which he'd thought kicked out of his system when Will had left for college. His head was still feeling sure over Will's "brotherly love."  
  
"There is no reason to get so high-strung about it," said Blake, ignoring the huge number of times he had been called that, "It's not.......what is Courtney doing on the stage?"  
  
Darren turned and the music slowly came to a stop. The blonde high- school girl was now talking to a member of the band, and the band member gave her a mircrophone. Blake's face became a deathly white.  
  
"That knave, she wouldn't dare!" gasped Blake, as he suddenly clutched Darren's arm, squeezing the life out of it.  
  
Blake shuddered as Courtney raised the microphone to her lips and opened her mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
The end of chapter eight, and with a whopping great cliffhanger at the end. So, if you want to see the obvious embarrassment that's going to happen to Blake, read and more importantly review, and have a nice day. See ya. 


	9. Chapter 9

Playing the Matchmaker  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Blake clutched his Darren's hand so tightly that Darren thought all the bones would be broken by the end of the day. His classmate was smiling sweetly at the audience, some who were puzzled about all this, and some who were screaming murder at the girl.  
  
"I know you want to go back to this," she waved a condescending hand around the stadium, "but I just to need to find someone." She peered at the audience, looking for Blake. "Aha, there, thank you!" With that the girl practically flew of the stage, as the band hurriedly started the next song.  
  
"I don't believe this," said Blake, faintly, "I didn't get embarrassed, my life isn't going to worried." He almost sank to the ground in relief, maybe the evening would start going right for once. It wasn't like there was anything to ruin the evening.  
  
Blake groaned.  
  
He still had to tell Carl how he felt, and possibly get his heart torn out. He wondered if that teen who wanted to ruin his face was still about.  
  
"What's wrong," asked Darren, keeping an eye out for Courtney. The sooner he could stop babysitting, the sooner he could actually enjoy the concert.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just...oh, you wouldn't understand. It's that I need to tell someone I like them, a lot."  
  
Darren shrugged, "You shouldn't be afraid to tell someone how you feel, it's stupid."  
  
" Have you ever had to do something like this?" said Blake, hotly. Darren laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Well, I never actually told the girl how I feel, but this isn't about me. Tell the girl how you feel, that my advice."  
  
"It isn't a girl."  
  
"Oh! Who?"  
  
"Carl."  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Then what could be considered a conversation came to a halt as Courtney, with a wide grin on her face came up to meet them. "Finally, I was so worried!" Courtney swooped down and hugged him; Blake struggled futilely to get free.  
  
"If you ever make me worry like that again," admonished Courtney, "I'll throw your telescope into the trash!" Blake gulped nervously.  
  
"Hey, it's not his fault. Leave your bro alone," said Darren, butting into the brother sister conversation.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Courtney, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Darren sighed. He wondered how she could not remember him. Blake was sort of understandable, but Courtney! He'd been in the same class with her for years. It was too much.  
  
"I'm Darren Patterson, Will's little brother," he said stonily.  
  
Courtney gave a squeal of delight at Will's name, "He is so dreamy," she sighed, "so you're Darren. Pleased to meet you," she held out her hand and Darren albeit nervously took it.  
  
"Ah, now I remember. Your Ginger Foutley's friend. Is she here?"  
  
"Nah, her, Dodie and Macie were planning a girls night in, you know the works."  
  
"How quaint," said Courtney, a slight smirk on her face, "well we should be going. It's rude to keep them waiting. Darren, are you coming?"  
  
Blake furiously mouthed no to him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Courtney clasped her hands, "Brilliant, more the merrier, well come along then." The two boys started following her towards where Cal, Hoodsey and Miranda supposedly were.  
  
"Oh, Blake," said Courtney as she gently weaved through a very close couple, "Carl doesn't mind. He's actually willing to give a few dates a try.....Blake are you listening to me?" She turned round angrily to find Blake standing, trapped in a large pressing group of teens. Their heavyset bodies and closeness making him fell ill and severely claustrophobic.  
  
"Courtney....I don't feel so good.." Courtney and Darren both rushed forward as Blake collapsed to the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 9, and with another cliffhanger. Curse my evil nature! Well, Review, and something else for you to do. Suggest a girl for Darren, who he hasn't admitted to he likes yet. Alright. See ya! 


	10. Chapter 10

Playing the Matchmaker  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Miranda looked impatiently through the crowd for her best friend's arrival, Carl and Hoodsey were talking animatedly about eyeballs. She resisted the urge to shudder.  
  
"Come on Courtney, what's taking you so long?" she half muttered to herself.  
  
"Maybe Blake moved, or she got the wrong guy," said Carl, turning from his speech on how blue eyeballs faded faster than brown coloured eyes did.  
  
Miranda snorted, "Impossible, anyway how many people have Blake's type of lips?"  
  
"Not anybody I've seen," said Carl, trying to pacify the black firecracker. It wouldn't be pretty if she got angry; it'd have been all out warfare.  
  
Hoodsey gave him a sidelong glance, "You mean to say you've noticed his lips?" a small grin on his chubby face.  
  
Car l spluttered, he tried frantically to give an explanation but they all seemed to end the after two words. Miranda looked with growing amusement as the boy tried to stop and start a dozen sentences.  
  
Involuntarily she giggled.  
  
Hoodsey and Carl turned to her with surprised looks on both their faces.  
  
"I don't believe it...." Hoodsey gasped.  
  
"....Miranda giggled, in an non-evil way," finished Carl.  
  
Miranda pulled the both the boys close to her, "If you tell anyone about this I'll make your lives a nightmare all the way to university," she shook both the boys violently before shoving them away, "got that!"  
  
Carl smiled at her condescendingly, he flicked an invisible piece of lint of his shirt. Hoodsey looked scared, but it wasn't the terror that Miranda had invoked in her junior-high days. It was laced with something suspiciously like pity.  
  
Miranda gave a gasp, she wasn't being feared, she was being pitied and she didn't like it one bit.  
  
**~~**  
  
Courtney and Darren violently pushed their way through the crowd, which was uncaring to their predicament.  
  
"Move, will you?" shouted Courtney, as people came dangerously close to trampling the collapsed boy. The people ignored her, thinking she was just another kid at a concert.  
  
"What will it take to get these people to move," hissed Courtney to Darren. The boy looked frantically around, the dancing people weren't giving them any gaps to get through.  
  
"No idea! Hang on," he pointed to someone in the crowd, "isn't that girl in our class,"  
  
Courtney peered at a Asian girl, "I think your right. Who is she?"  
  
Darren shrugged, "beats me!"  
  
The two rushed over to the dancing girl who had her eye closed and was swinging to the music.  
  
Darren nudged her in the ribs and she looked up at him, with a dazed expression on her face.  
  
"Hiyaaaa," the girl smiled eerily at them. Darren ran his fingers through the air as she leered at him.  
  
"Uh, hi yourself," he tried to nudge past the girl, "I need to get past, a friend of mine, well sort of friend is hurt. So if you don't mind," he tried to push pass the girl much more forcibly.  
  
"That's real nice," drawled the girl, she sauntered, conveniently out of the way, purposely swinging her hips, "I'll be near the stage, if you want me!" she winked at him and strode.  
  
"Now, that was weird," said Courtney thoughtfully.  
  
"Your telling me," agreed Darren, he wondered if insanity was a common theme in this concert, he quickly walked through the gap the girl had left and picked Blake up carefully.  
  
"Is he alright," called Courtney, worry lacing her voice. Darren gave the boy a quick once over.  
  
"He seems fine, but I think we should get going. I'm not really liking this concert anymore."  
  
"Neither am I," said Courtney, quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
And that's the end of that chapter. Sorry for the ultra long delay. I was stuck for what to do, too many choices. No real cliffhanger, but a bit of Miranda angst, and some more stuff for Darren to worry about. Being a heartthrob must be difficult. Well, before you go remember to review and see ya at no. 11 


	11. Chapter 11

Playing the Matchmaker  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Hey, look there's Courtney! And Darren?!" cried Hoodsey pointing to the grim looking girl.  
  
Miranda raced over to Courtney and Darren, slightly uneasy with Darren's presence. The unease went away as she saw a pale Blake in Darren's arms.  
  
"Is he okay?" asked Miranda, glancing behind at the two boys coming up behind her. Hoodsey looked bewildered at what was going on, and Carl looked worried.  
  
"I think he's fine," Darren assured Miranda. He felt Blake shift in his arms, "We might want to get out of here. This isn't a good spot."  
  
Carl pointed an arm to an opening, "I think there's toilets there. Then again, it may not be."  
  
Courtney nodded grimly. Her worry for her brother was overriding her normally ditzy and self-centred ways. The group followed Carl, sure enough there were toilets. Though only male one, and there wasn't a nurses office in sight  
  
"I'm coming in too," said Courtney, stoutly, Miranda nodded beside her.  
  
Hoodsey gave a snort of laughter, "You can't! Your girls!"  
  
Miranda sneered at him, "Wow," she said sarcastically, "where did you figure that out?" she flipped her long black hair off her shoulders, "look, Woodsey..."  
  
Hoodsey slapped his forehead, "It's Hoodsey, not Woodsey, or Moodsey, or whatever else there is.  
  
"Like Dudsey?" supplied Carl, with a grin. Hoodsey glared at him.  
  
"Fine, whatever. Look, people. I've spent too many summers in army camps, for crying out loud, to not be helpful in a medical situation." She walked to the toilets determinedly and pushed the door open. Miranda gave a glare to the three boys, who were still conscious and walked in.  
  
"That girl really needs to lighten up," said Carl, thoughtfully.  
  
They trooped in, though Courtney made a slight scene about what this might do to her reputation.  
  
Darren put Blake on a small table, which had been moved in to it till it could be put somewhere else. Like the city dump.  
  
"Ugh," said Courtney, pinching her nose, "either the plumbing is broken, or it always smells like this in here."  
  
"Yeah," grinned Carl, "isn't it great," his attention was taken as Blake slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Wh..where am I?" he sniffed the air, "and what reeks?" He started to sit up, but was pushed down by Miranda.  
  
"Your not getting up. I need to ask you a few questions," she turned and looked at the others, "Wo..Hoodsey, Courtney, can you try and find some food. Go to the limo if you have to.  
  
Courtney stamped her foot on the ground, "this is no time to be thinking about your stomach."  
  
"It's not for me, it's for Blake!" snapped Miranda, Hoodsey and Courtney rather quickly took their leaves.  
  
Carl watched dejectedly, Miranda and Blake were talking plain English, but to him they might as well have been talking Chinese. It was going right over his head, kind of like when his sister kept telling him off. The mice had needed a new home. Ginger didn't need to be so stuffy about thing.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling this is all my fault?" he asked Darren, not really expecting, or wanting an answer.  
  
"Cause it is," Darren leaned against the walls, ignoring Carl's gapping mouth. "If you had just, for one minute made Blake feel accepted, even as just a friend he wouldn't have gone to these measures."  
  
"I guess, but he was always trying to steal my eyeball and I guess it went a little hazy from there. But, seriously Darren, it was an eyeball, the most sacred thing in my possession."  
  
Darren wrinkled his forehead in thought, "Well, I don't promise to know much about this, but Blake's rich isn't he. His parents could have brought him a whole body if they wanted to. I think he was trying to get your attention. Face it, Carl, Blake's had a crush on you since you were nine!"  
  
Carl gave a snort of laughter, till he looked at Blake, who was blushing furiously at him, and biting his lip till it bled.  
  
"You can't be serious!"  
  
Yay, sorry about the delay. This chapter was refusing to write itself. Nothing really big in this chapter. Though I did get Blake awake, and I wanted to get across the idea that this isn't a short time crush. Like Blake wasn't smitten by him in the first episode. I still want suggestions for Darren, I'm thinking off a sequel for this and one that is slightly more Darren centric as well.  
  
This is a small, tiny rant about things on the show. In the earlier episodes, Blake was on scene quite a bit. Then all of a sudden they seem to be having a Brandon epilepsy. That kid doesn't need anymore screen time. Poor Blake's been pushed to the back seat in all this. Oh well, nothing I can do about that. Now, people, since you've finished reading, you can jolly well review ) See ya! 


	12. Chapter 12

Playing the Matchmaker  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Blake sat up slowly, placing a hand on his head. Carl was looking at him, with an expression of shock.  
  
"Since I was nine!?" Blake nodded slowly.  
  
"I guess you were sort of interesting. Some sort of mysterious, untouchable person. I'm not very good at this."  
  
Carl grinned. Miranda had to move, rather ungainly out of the way as Carl pulled himself onto the table. His legs were kicking to the beat of the music. Blake blushed as Carl shuffled closer towards him.  
  
"Really wished you'd said something. I'm feeling like a slight jerk here."  
  
Miranda quirked an eyebrow, "Slight jerk. Now that's an understatement" Though it seemed to lack the maliciousness laced in her other comments. Maybe she was getting soft. Oh well, she still had tones of other people to boss about.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Blake said, "They really need to get rid of this stench. It's simply revolting."  
  
Carl laughed, "Nah, it's cool. Kind of like a mix of rotten eggs and cheese." Blake wrinkled his nose up at the image.  
  
"Now that is disgusting."  
  
The conversation took a general tone. Most of it was about their past experiences. Carl, for some reason, felt him embellishing his stories to the point that they almost seemed ludicrous. Though considering his history, they were swallowed quite easily.  
  
"You did what?" Darren laughed. Miranda and Blake were grinning at Carl, interested in his story.  
  
"Tried to help Brandon and Mr Liquorice win a pet talent show. It would have worked if they'd gone with my idea."  
  
Miranda sighed, "Boy's will be boys." She turned and faced Darren, who seemed uncharacteristically nervous around her, she brushed it off, and everyone was like that with her anyway.  
  
"How come you're here? Not that I'm really interested. If you're with friends they may be worried that you've gone."  
  
Darren mumbled something under his breath. He seemed very concerned about a ghastly black stain on the floor. Blake frowned at his behaviour, remembering a little something that Darren had told him.  
  
"Is Miranda the girl you have a crush on?" the other three people in the room turned to look at him. Darren looked stricken.  
  
"Blake!" cried Darren.  
  
Miranda, for the first few time in her life, was genuinely puzzled, "Darren, you have a what on me?"  
  
"It's not what it seems, I..I, will you go out with me."  
  
Miranda turned her head away sharply, "I already have a boyfriend."  
  
"Dump him," supplied Carl, cheerfully.  
  
Miranda frowned. If she dumped her current boyfriend and went out with Darren, all the school would think was that she was doing it just to spite Ginger. Though they did have history, and there was the good look factor in all this.  
  
"I'll think on it."  
  
Blake laughed, "I think there's a romance in the air!" he was hit by Miranda's handbag. He rubbed his forehead, "Ow, that hurt."  
  
"Aw, want a kiss better," joked Carl, playfully.  
  
A wicked glint came into Blake's eye and he smirked, "Actually, I do." Then shifting his body slightly, he leaned up and kissed him gently on the mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it for this chapter folks, not my best one, but it still had to be written, I also got to have another cliffhanger, yay! I chose Miranda, it came down to a choice between her and Ginger. There should be one or two more chapters after this one, and then I write the sequel. So review, and see ya! 


	13. Chapter 13

Playing the Matchmaker  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The kiss ended almost as abruptly as it started. Blake, looking almost scared about what he had just done, drew back from Carl. He looked hesitantly as Carl remained silent, a finger his slightly moist lips.  
  
Darren and Miranda were looking uncomfortably at the two boys. Miranda was looking at them with an almost childlike excitement. Realising that this, this was the moment of truth. The thing both Courtney and she, and to a somewhat large extent Blake had been waiting for.  
  
Darren on the other hand, just looked embarrased and nervously coughed. It broke the rather static silence in the air.  
  
"Well," said Blake, looking at his knees instead of Carl, "Aren't you going to say anything."  
  
Carl locked his own green eyes into the icy-blue ones of his younger companion. A tanned hand lifted a pale chin to meet his face. "We need to talk," he glanced at Darren and Miranda, "alone." Darren nodded and started to pull the reluctant Miranda out of the male restrooms.  
  
As soon as they gor out, Miranda turned on him, resembling a harpy in her demeanor,  
  
"Why on earth did you do that for? I wanted to see what was going to happen.  
  
"You'll see the conclusion soon enough, but give them a bit of time on their own Miri."  
  
Miranda pouted at this and looked pointedly away from Darren, then with a strange look in her eyes she turned back to Darren.  
  
"Just what did you call me?" she asked, quietly, too quietly as she had to repeat it a few times before Darren understood what she was saying.  
  
"Oh, I called you Miranda," he raised an eyebrow, "that is your name you know!"  
  
Miranda glared at him, her dark eyes narrowing at Darrens seemingly mocking tone.  
  
"I'm not stupid, you called me Miri. Why?"  
  
Darren resisted the urge to bury his head in his hands. Did he just say it was a Freudian slip. No, that would make her angry. He hadn't realised he had called her that. When they had beem dating he'd had to call her that horrible Smoo. It sounded like a cleaning product to him. He had always imagined calling her Miri, even before he had started to crush on her.  
  
"Well," demanded Miranda, her hands on her hips.  
  
"It suits you," replied Darren, simply and Miranda could not stop a blush colouring her cheeks.  
  
A high voice coming cheerfully from the crowd told her Courtney was coming back. She was singing along to the music, badly, in fact, Miranda noticed that a few people had moved away from the immediate vicintity. She was certain that Hoodsey, or whatever his name was, was covering his ears.  
  
Courtney and Hoodsey started, as they spotted the two outside. Courtney, to Hoodseys relief, and shoving a can of rootbeer into Hoodsey's already full arms sprinted towards them.  
  
"What on earth are you doing outside," asked Courtney, confusion etched on her face.  
  
"Uh, well," started Darren, "they wanted some alone time."  
  
"Blake kissed Carl," commented Miranda.  
  
"What!" exclaimed Hoodsey, almost dropping th edrinks and food which he and Courtney had got from the limo for all of them.  
  
"Blake kissed Carl," repeated Courtney, cheerfully over her shoulder, almost bouncing on her heels with glee.  
  
"I know what she said," huffed Hoodsey, "It just suprised me thats all. I think..........." he was interupted as Carl, closely followed by Blake stepped out of the toilets.  
  
"Well?" the four asked, in almost perfect harmony.  
  
Carl nor Blake paid any attention to the question. Carl smiled at Blake, then looked at the others.  
  
"You know," Carl said, nonchalantly, "this concert is getting on my nerves a bit. There's a coffee place open in town, we could go there for something before my mom freaks out about me."  
  
"I think we can do that," said Courtney, carefully studying the two boys' faces.  
  
"Great," grinned Carl cheerfully, he turned to Blake, "so what do you say to a cup of hot chocolate, my treat!"  
  
"Love it."  
  
The End.  
  
So that's it folks, it's over, finished. I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to say if you want a sequel, or anything else. I have tonnes of plot bunnies in my head, and not much else. Be good and remember to review this one last time, see ya! 


End file.
